Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
In addition, the diversification of functions of a mobile terminal requires a high capacity battery and a user needs to charge the battery of the mobile terminal periodically. Currently, a battery of a mobile terminal is charged with a power supplied by an external charging device by CCCV (constant current constant voltage).
According to the CCCV, when a remaining level of a battery is very low, a charging operation is performed using a constant current. If the remaining level of the battery reaches a prescribed level (e.g., about 60%˜70%), the charging operation is performed using a constant voltage. Hence, the CCCV prevents an over-current charging and an over-voltage charging on charging a battery. However, the mobile terminal battery charging systems are mostly fixed to the CCCV.